


TTS drabble - The Reunion

by Astrumiel



Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reunion, Solstice Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Relationships: Mayan Saint Joshua/Lord Tower | Anton Saint Joshua
Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	TTS drabble - The Reunion

There are flurries in the air as Tower sets the last files of the day aside. Mayan watches him with light amusement as the private elevator comes to a stop and he steps out, walking casually over. By the time he reaches the desk, Anton's already on his feet to greet him. 

"Happy Solstice habibi." He says with a gentle smile. 

"Happy Solstice my love." The last words always feel like they're woven with power when he speaks the in the old language. "Everything good for our evening celebration?" he asks as if they haven't done this so many times. Like they haven't spent centuries’ worth of solstices together or as if Mayan would somehow forget to set everything up. It almost makes him roll his eyes fondly. 

"Of course. I see the flowers arrived." He says as if he didn't personally see to it. "Food will be served soon . . ."He trails off just enough so that Anton asks- 

"What's on your mind?" It's soft and loving - the way he rarely lets himself be seen or heard with anyone else. Warmth floods the bond as Mayan smiles. 

"Would you be amenable if we added one more to our solstice feast this evening?" Mayan asks then steps aside, before Anton can ask more, to reveal a young woman standing just a step outside the elevator doors.

His mouth actually opens a little as he stands in surprise silence long enough that someone else might ask him if he's alright. Mayan simply watches and waits. 

Anton's mouth works a single word and his face softens just so. "Amelia."

"Hi, daddy." It's a quiet greeting, a little hesitant even.

"Hi, princess -" There's emotion in his throat he can't seem to tame, doesn't try to as he takes a slow step forward. "Happy solstice - I can't believe you're here."

Something in Amelia's shoulders un-tenses and she's quick to cross the few steps between them now. "I missed you - both of you." She tells him then with only minimal hesitance leans in for a hug that might just but happy tears in her father's and his companion's eyes.


End file.
